jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheung the Pirate
"Trip me? Make me crawl like a dog? This'll teach 'em a lesson they won't forget! Come on... stupid rope! Come on... Make them sorry they ever... huh?" :–Pirate Cheung, speaking to himself before meeting the Player Cheung the Pirate was a servant who worked in the Pirate lair run by Gao the Greater and the Lotus Assassins. Cheung spent his time fetching dinner and wine, cleaning, and plotting against his pirate masters. He met the Player after he/she was dropped off on the island by Ru the Boatswain. Because the Player was an enemy to Gao and the Lotus Assassins, Cheung befriended the Player and answered his/her questions. History Proud Captain :"Once I was a pirate on the river, but things were different then. We took pride in our work. We were professionals". :–Pirate Cheung Cheung was once a captain of his own ship and was looked up to by the younger pirates. He and his crew robbed and pillaged up and down the waters around Tien's Landing. During that time, pirates who sailed the waters were tough fighters and proud professionals. They were not affiliated with any other organizations. When Gao the Greater became leader of the Guild, Gao came into the pirate territory and took over their operations. Soon the pirates were building Gao's flyers and slaving became their main activity, rather than plundering. The Lotus Assassins arrived a few months later. Fallen Pirate :"I spent my life as a pirate and look where it got me. Now I'm barely above the slaves. If you see Gao, give him a kick for me... even if he's already dead!" :–Pirate Cheung, speaking about Gao the Greater Cheung's ideas were considered old fashion against the incoming ideas of Gao and the Lotus Assassins. His crew mutinied against him and Gao kept him around as a broken down servant. After his demotion, Cheung was treated like a dog by his own men. Opportunity for Revenge The Right Circumstances :"Go give those drunken louts what they got coming". :–Pirate Cheung One day Cheung was ordered to bring dinner and wine out to a group of pirates and a slave boy on the pier but arrived one hour late. Before Cheung could deliver his order, he had been forced to clean up the chicken bones of the pirates inside the lair and then tripped and fell down the stairs. The pirates on the pier were not impressed and insulted Cheung, saying he was more pathetic than the slaves. Cheung left the pirates to get more food and wine when he saw an opportunity for revenge. The pirates were supposed to unload the ship, but they had left a cannon suspended above the dock supported by a single rope. Cheung went to the tree where the rope suspending the cannon was tied and attempted to loosen the knots. To Cheung's dismay, he was not strong enough to pull the rope free. Some Assistance :"I got nothing against the kid, but dropping the cannon is the easiest way to wipe out everyone on the pier. Though break for the kid, but much easier for you". :–Pirate Cheung, spoken to the Player While Cheung was trying to free the rope suspending the cannon, the Player approached him. Cheung mistook the Player for another pirate before realizing he had never seen the Player before. He explained his situation and recommended using the rope to kill the pirates, despite the fact that an innocent slave boy was also on the dock. No matter how the Player killed the pirates, by cannon or face to face, Cheung was grateful and agreed to answer the Player's questions about himself, Gao the Greater, the Lotus Assassins and the island. Fate Cheung was last seen near the dock on the island. His fate is unknown. Category:People Category:Pirate lair Category:Jade Empire